


Gremlins Make Terrible Roommates

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The ladies of the Overwatch women's dorm have had enough of D.Va! The little brat is the worst roommate ever! She's rude, she's inconsiderate, and she acts like she's an untouchable celebrity!Well...she ain't. And Zarya, Mercy, Pharah, Tracer, Brigitte, and Mei are gonna give her a good old fashioned six on one gangbang to prove it. Take that, ya miserable little fucking gremlin.





	Gremlins Make Terrible Roommates

Gremlins Make Terrible Roommates  
-by Drace Domino

Things weren’t going well in the Overwatch women’s dorm.

“She has to go!” Usually, Mei was one of the nicest women in Overwatch, but even she had been pushed to her limit. Standing in her Olympic games shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants, she was nonetheless quite irate despite her adorable appearance. “She used Snowball to keep her gross soda cold! That’s not what he’s for! He’s for advanced ecological surveys and for making snow cones!”

“I’ve had it with her, too.” Fareeha joined in on the chorus, a firm scowl pressed against her lips. As the newest member of Overwatch she had the most to lose by coming into conflict with an existing member, but not even that could stop her from voicing her grievances. “She told my mother that she caught Angela and I having sex in the broom closet.”

“As if!” Angela chuckled, an arm looped around Fareeha’s. She was hanging on her younger girlfriend and even pawing at her lap - something the other girls were used to since she did it all the fucking time. “That little closest is nowhere near big enough for us! It was the laundry room!”

“The flying sluts have a point.” Zarya chimed in, pounding a fist into her open palm and growling like the beast she was. “The little weasel girl isn’t even honest! She said she would take me to dinner to apologize for throwing my kettle weight out the window! When we were finished, she did the dining and the dashing!”

“The little brat’s pure rubbish!” Another voice, Tracer, was eager to add her own complaint. “She keeps writing ‘Tracer Fucks Spiders’ all over the walls! And I don’t -- ha ha, that’s right silly, isn’t it?! Like, I couldn’t even begin to imagine what she’s talking about! So daft!”

The other girls all gazed at Tracer with a flat expression, before Mei patted her on the shoulder.

“Lena, nobody here cares that you’re dating Widowmak-”

“I’m not datin’ Widowmaker! Maybe you’re datin’ Widowmaker! Maybe someone is, but it sure isn’t me! Why, I wouldn’t even know what her dangly bit looks like! Wouldn’t know it’s a slightly darker shade of purple than the rest of her, ha ha...ha…!”

“Enough!” One voice rose above the others, stomping on the ground with a heavy armored foot. When the others turned to face Brigitte, the redhead narrowed her gaze and pointed down the hall. “We’ve all got our issues with Hana, but I can’t just let you barge in and throw her out of Overwatch. That’s not our decision! Angela’s the only one here that has a say, and she’d never be able to convince the others!”

“She simply brings in too much money.” Angela shrugged, as her slender fingers continued passing up and down over Fareeha’s lap. Like a kneading cat, that one. “She’s cute and famous and the people love her.”

“Well, that’s only because they don’t have to deal with gross orange dust all over the furniture!”

“Or K-Pop blasting at four in the morning!”

“Or weird bunny stickers on their chronal accelerators!”

“Or vaseline on the pressing of legs machine!”

“We want her gone!” It was a statement made by all the others directed squarely towards Brigitte, the only young woman that had been trying to maintain the order. If it wasn’t for her, they would have burst into Hana’s room where K-Pop was making the walls shake, picked her tiny ass up, and thrown her out on the street. Brigitte pinched the bridge of her nose, gave a deep sigh, and finally looked up at the others. She needed to be the voice of reason. The responsible one. Papa would respect her if she could maintain the control.

“We simply cannot punish her through mob justi-”

“She dipped your cat mug in the toilet.” Fareeha chimed up.

“LET’S GO FUCK HER.”

***

“Yes yes selfish girl, happy boy dance tonight~” Hana Song was laying flat on her belly on the bed, dressed in a pair of branded D.Va panties and a Lucio T-shirt. Singing along to one of her favorite K-Pop albums, the young woman kicked her legs back and forth as she was busy playing Sega Dreamcast 2. It really made a comeback! “Absurd joy love love love, dance bell fun~”

The controller dropped right from Hana’s hand as the door suddenly flew open, and in piled a small gang of the angriest, horny women she had ever seen. One by one the ladies of Overwatch piled into D.Va’s small bedroom, and while Zarya and Fareeha went to the tiny thing to keep her steady and pinned down on the bed, the others turned their focus towards other tasks. Mei quickly shut off the K-Pop while Tracer searched through her drawers, speaking aloud as she found treasure after treasure.

“Zarya’s power bars, a couple of pairs of the doc’s panties, and--hey! You little wanker!” Tracer pulled out a small plush figure of Widowmaker - Talon had gotten pretty big into novelty branding last year. “You took this from my room, didn’t you?! I can tell ‘cause the strap-on’s still attached to it!”

“Aww, are you noobs mad at me?!” D.Va growled, thrashing back and forth within the grip of the other two girls. Zarya and Fareeha kept her pinned down as much as they could without hurting her, though wrangling an angry gremlin wasn’t exactly easy. D.Va kicked, thrashed, and even chomped down on Zarya’s arm - something that caused her more discomfort than anything, since it would take more than a tiny Korean girl’s bite pressure to bust that hide. “Let me go! You can’t do anything to me, you beta cucks! If I leave Overwatch, say goodbye to the sponsorship money! How’s Angela gonna pay for her hair color then?!”

“Why you miserable little witch monstrosity--” Angela wasn’t in the mood to play, and had already pulled out a syringe filled with...something before Fareeha and the others held her back. Brigitte was once again the voice of reason, though this time she had turned her attention towards giving Hana Song the punishment she so deeply deserved.

“It’s okay, Angela. We’ll all have our fun getting her back right now.” The shieldmaiden beamed, just as her hands dropped to the edge of her armor-plated pants. She gazed up and down Hana’s tiny, writhing form - still clad in nothing more than panties and a loose fitting sleep tee. “If the little monster is going to stress us out, then it’s only fitting that she helps us unwind.” As she spoke, she finally stepped free of her pants to reveal a plump Swedish cock - only half-erect thus far, yet still quite impressive. Hana’s eyes went wide as she saw it and realized just what she was in store for, and it came just as Zarya moved out a hand to press her thick, powerful fingers against the girl’s panty-clad pussy.

“Y-You can’t be serious?!” Hana scoffed, her cheeks blushing vibrantly. When she saw the other women of Overwatch stripping down in similar fashion, she realized that they indeed were. “You’re just going to...to hold me down and--why do so many of you have dicks?!”

“...there’s only three of us that do.” Brigitte pointed, first to herself and then to Zarya and Fareeha. Each of them were well-hung, leaving Mei, Angela, and Tracer as the feminine ones with cute, perky pussies between their thighs. The shieldmaiden gave a shrug as she moved to kneel atop the bed, scooping her hands underneath Hana’s thighs and slowly lifting them up. “But that’s enough to fill you up, you little brat! Just remember this the next time you decide to brush your teeth at the kitchen table!”

“Or drink out of the milk carton while you’re peeing!”

“Or scratch your ass with my Caduceus staff!”

“Or say ‘nice’ every time the clock says 4:20!”

“Nice.” D.Va couldn’t resist, but she paid for it by suddenly having Fareeha’s cock stuffed into her mouth. The inches upon inches of that thick, Egyptian-Canadian length served as a perfect compliment as Brigitte finally eased herself inside, shoving herself into a pussy that was - quite frankly - too small for her massive Swedish rod. D.Va’s eyes went wide as she was pumped missionary style by the other woman, and even as Fareeha’s cock was pushing against her cheek and making it puff out, Zarya’s was rubbing against it from the other side. Smearing her in precum just as she was forced to squeeze down the flavor of Fareeha’s length, all while she was fucked in hard, steady fashion from the shieldmaiden.

“Hehe, this is wonderful!” Mei clapped her hands as she bounced up and down - quite a lot, considering her curvy bust size. “I hope they get her pregnant! That is my fetish, everyone!”

“Mei, we all know it’s your bloomin’ fetish!” Tracer grunted, and climbed atop the bed to join the fun. “Once we’re done with D.Va, we all gotta have a sit down with you about keepin’ your door closed when you’re takin’ a rub.”

One thing at a time, Overwatch ladies. One thing at a time.

Soon, all six girls were surrounding D.Va on the bed, and each were trying to get what they could from the tiny, bratty little bitch. From that original position there was no feasible way that D.Va could be used for the pleasure of six different women, and so soon she was shoved into a different pose for proper enjoyment of all parties involved. Except for her. Nobody particularly cared if she was having fun - though it seemed like she was anyway...at least in the brattiest of ways.

“You...You call those dicks?!” D.Va talked a big talk, but that didn’t change the fact that when Brigitte’s massive dick popped out of her it made a loud, wet noise that served as proof of what a moist, firm grip she had on it. “You dumb noobs are D tier! I could get a better fuck in Talon any day of the week!”

Sounded like treason - their only option would be to fuck the rebellion out of her. D.Va was moved so that she straddled Zarya’s massive cock, mounting the Russian’s waist and sliding her teenage cunt around that immense shaft. Once she was in position, Fareeha was the one that opted to claim the tight pucker of her ass, while Brigitte merely lingered in the back. Even though Hana’s mouth was free for her own prick to dominate, it was quite clear that Hana had a line of women forming - all ready to stand on the bed and force their sopping slits against her bitchy little mouth.

“Hana, I want you to know that this isn’t anything personal.” Angela spoke in her demure voice as she tightened a fist around the back of D.Va’s hair. She paused briefly before shoving the girl’s mouth against her pussy, and gave a tiny shrug. “Actually, it’s very personal. This is for saying I looked like a slut on Halloween!”

“I thought that was what you were going fo-mmmphhg!” Hana’s eyes went wide as the older woman jerked her down between her thighs, rubbing the smooth, sweet pussy of Overwatch’s doctor across her lips. Despite her unruly attitude and the fact that she was being doubly claimed by two massive dicks, D.Va moved her tongue back and forth across Angela’s hood, coiled it against her folds, and even rubbed her nose back and forth to take a deep breath. Sure, she was being pushed into this, but she was still going to show these dorks that she was the best!

Zarya and Fareeha were pounding her for all they were worth - and they were worth a lot. The mere notion that Zarya might at some point claim her ass that evening was enough to make D.Va tremble in hesitation; her cock already felt plenty big within the more accomodating housing of her pussy. As her tiny body bounced up and down she could’ve sworn that her belly was bulging from the massive form that was filling her, but she wasn’t even able to reach a hand down to feel for herself as they were quickly snatched up by Mei and Tracer to guide to their own pussies.

Hana Song was generally no stranger to taking on five at once, but this was no game and she was deeply out of her element. Doubly penetrated, mouth smeared across an older woman’s pussy, hands forced to finger another pair...it was just too much for her to bear. The tiny little thing spasmed and twitched when the first orgasm of the evening belonged to her; her body shaking in pleasure as waves of heat danced over her thighs and across her flesh. The other girls took notice, most notably Angela who arched a brow upon seeing the glazed look in Hana’s face.

“...she just came.” She observed, scowling. “The little brat was the first one of us to cum!”

“Ohh, I hate her so much!” Mei stomped a foot on the bed, her hands wedged into fists and her own pussy currently occupied by three of D.Va’s fingers. “Hey, you know what would be a good punishment? If one of you got her preg--”

“It’s okay, luvs!” Tracer cut the climatologist off, and offered a big thumbs up to the other girls. “She might’ve taken the first hobblyknock, but by the queen’s tits we’ll wear her out by morning!”

Tracer was British, y’see.

***

They did just that. D.Va might have taken the first hobblyknock, but the other members of Overwatch soon started to pile up their own by the dozen. They had Hana Song in a tiny room to use and enjoy all night long, and not a single one of them was going to pass up that opportunity. When Zarya and Fareeha filled Hana up for the first time that evening, it was clear that it was just the start of a long night of the gamer getting used as the group fucktoy. Zarya tensed and squeezed Hana within her powerful grip as her cock throbbed against fiercely tight walls, unleashing rope after rope of thick, sticky cream deep within her. Fareeha made sure that her ass wasn’t jealous by giving her the same treatment, and by the time they pulled away from D.Va’s nethers the girl was already a twitching, oozing mess. And even then, filled like she had never been before, Hana still found a way to be a bratty bitch.

“Gross! Idiot cum!” She sneered. “Hey Doc, what’s the treatment when two dirty whores give you a cootie bath?”

Slap! Angela’s hand lashed across D.Va’s cheek, leaving a bright red mark on the flesh. Once she did, the other girls all looked at her until she gave a quizzical shrug.

“What? I can’t possibly have been the only one thinking about it.”

Fortunately, D.Va seemed into it. It wasn’t the last slap that she got from Angela that night, and even after that first one Brigitte moved forward to claim the pussy that had been previously vacated by Zarya. As the redhead moved into position and flopped her impressive Swedish dick atop that tiny pussy, Mei bounced up and down behind Tracer and whispered in her ear.

“Is she going to say it? Is she?” Sure enough, Brigitte’s voice soon filled the room after.

“Rally to me!”

“Ahhhh, she said it!”

 

It was nearly six hours later that Hana Song lay exhausted in her tiny bed - her little, slutty, gremlin body used to the full pleasure of her teammates. Around the entire room the girls were dozing; Fareeha in the corner with Angela atop her, a hand resting on her cock. Zarya didn’t fall asleep so much as collapse from exhaustion, and from underneath her Tracer was either sleeping peacefully or pinned to the bed and unable to escape. Brigitte and Mei were flanking D.Va on both sides, trapping her between the curviest of Overwatch’s hotties. On one side, Brigitte and her full frame, wide hips, and impressive cock. On the other, Mei who was nothing but cuteness and curves.

Hana was the only one awake...but it didn’t do her any good. There was no way she was going to get up and break free - not after the fuckings she had received. Between taking Zarya in her ass, getting Brigitte and Fareeha to double-stuff her pussy, having Angela fist both her holes at once...things had gotten a little intense.

She was going to need a pillow to sit on in her mech.

Hana stared up at the ceiling, dwelling on it all. Had she deserved this impromptu gangbang? Did she earn this by virtue of her shitty behavior? Surely, it hadn’t been that bad! Nothing she had done was bad enough to merit Mei spitting in her mouth, Angela demanding she call her Mommy, and Tracer putting her hair into pigtails and making her pretend she didn’t speak English! Speaking of - D.Va reached up to grasp the pigtails and pull them free, letting her hair spread out once more.

Clearly, she had pushed the girls to their limit. To the point that they had no other option but to use her as their fuckdoll, to fill her up with gallons of cum, to squirt her with their trembling pussies, and to leave her sticky, exhausted, and sore.

And if their goal was to change Hana’s attitude by doing all of that...they couldn’t have possibly fucked up worse.

“GG, noobs…” D.Va giggled to herself in her most gremlinesque voice, a wide smile forming across her features. Her hands rubbed mischievously together as she began planning the next day’s activities - and all the ways she would enrage her friends into doing this all over again. “G...G…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what's definitely one of my sillier stories of the year!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter if you like my work!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
